The only one
by Iloveginnyweasly
Summary: A HG fic please rr my first fic
1. A nice surprise

Chapter 1

Harry looked up suddenly from the homework he was doing as he heard a knock on the door. Wondering if he should get worried or not, he cautiously descended the stair's skipping over the middle one because it creaked. As he reached the door in the front entrance he wondered vaguely if he should bother waiting for the Dursley's to get home because ever since the attack on the ministry of magic he was quite hi strung and didn't fancy running into a death eater without his wand on hand.

The Dursley's where at a car dealership celebrating Dudley's 17th birthday by getting him a car, and as usual Harry wasn't invited. He supposed he should be lucky as he did not fancy staying with Mrs. Figs even though she was a witch as Harry was.

Suddenly through the door Harry heard a yell that sounded very much like his best mate Ron Weasly getting annoyed.so comming to the conclution that even if the Dursley's had been there they woulden't have been much help. He decided to risk it and he opened the door only to be engulfed by a huge burly figure with the classic red hared form of a Weasly.

"Hi Ron" said Harry after regaining his breath

"Harry we were worried" said Ron.

And Harry hearing the **we **looked behind Ron to see the whole weasley familly , exept ron's two older brother's Bill and Charley who were away on very important work trips, standing on his front step.After getting hugged by each one in turn He envited them all in and offered them some tea. As they were sitting down waiting for the kettle to boil Ron told Harry about all the violent atack's that the Death Eater's had been conducting on inocent witches, wizards, and even some muggles.

just as they were finnishing there tea the uncomfortable silence that had arisen between everybody was broken as a loud bang erupted in the kitchen and Doby came limping out of the rubble of what had just seconds before been the kitchen table.

"Doby what happened"said Harry looking very concerned.

"Hog-g-warts w-was at-t-tacked H-Harry P-Potter sir"said Doby in a weak voice and then he promptly collapsed.

Mrs. Weasley rushed to Doby's side and examined him

Every body else just sat in stunned silence only just registering what Doby had said.

Ginny was the first one to break the silence "what?" she said

everrybody sudenly started talking at once and only stopped when mrs. Weasley

shouted for them to shut up.

everybody suddenly went silent to hear what she had to say.

"we all have to keep calm"she said"now since hogwarts has been atacked there is probably no safe place for harry anymore so i sugjest that he comes to the burrow"

everybody agreed whole heartedly so harry sprinted up to his room eager to get out of the house that he had grown up in.

when he got down stairs he heared yelling from the kitchen so he put his head up to the door and listend in felling guilty but determined to find out what the argument was about.

the argument was about him.

Mr. Weasley was saying that he diden't want to have someone who was endagering his family living in his house. Surprisingly it was Ginny who was arguing his case the fearsest.

Finnaly he agreed grudgingly and they set off. while they were driving Harry examined Ginny. She had realy filled out and Harry thought she looked kindof sexy in her own way. Harry diden't have much time to dwell on this change though beacause they were just ariving at the burrow and he did not want Ron seeing him look at his little sister like that.


	2. An unpleasant homecoming

As Harry opened the door he smelt the familiar smell of home cooking and crushed pine needles (for some reason) that came from the Burrow. He decided to first go drop of his trunk in Ron's bedroom before going into the kitchen and having breakfast with the Weasley's. this turned out to be a very good idea because as he was climbing the stairs he heard a gasp from the kitchen and then some very loud talking that he could hear from the stairs." what are you doing here" said a voice that could only belong to Ron.

"Ron dear don't be so rude" said a calm voice that could only be Mrs. Weasley

"I have decided to come and spend the the end of summer holiday's with my family" Harry suddenly understood why Ron was speaking so rudely, that was Percy's voice (Ron's older brother).

Harry decided to make his entrance and get it over with, And sure enough as soon as Harry walked into the kitchen percy gave a startled gasp and then gave Harry a disgusted look

"What are you doing here" he said making Harry sound like smelly piece of garbage.

"I'm spending the holiday's with your familly" said Harry trying to sound polite but not realy succeding.

Ever since Percy had written a very rude letter to Harry. Harry had disliked him, and he disliked him even more now for turning on his famaly for support. Ever since fudge, the minister for magic,had been voted out of office Percy, who had been one of his closest supporter's, had gone down hard. Now he was standing on his famalie's doorstep ,who he had been rejecting for a year, wearing rag's hoping to just start over as if a whole year had not happend.

As this convorsation had been going on Mr and Mrs Weasley had been whispering in a corner. As soon as Mr Weasley turned around Harry knew something was up. Mr Weasley had a sad but ditirmined expretion on his face.

"Get out Percy" he said

Percy's expretion turned from shock to looking as if he had been slapped to just pure anger. He got up opened the door looked coldly at every one in the room and left.

Everyone was silent, Harry thought that percy deserved Punnishment but bannishing him from the familly was a bit extreme, nobody needed extra enemies in such a scary time.

Ginny who had been siting quietly with a stunned expretion on her face suddenly burst into tears and ran upstairs

Harry for some unknow reason decided to follow her. When he got to her room the door was closed and he could hear sniffling from the other side.When he opend the door he saw her lying on her bed crying with her head burried in her pillow.

Hewalked over to her bed trying to be as quiet as he could, so as not to disturb her,but as he was walking he stepped on a loose boared and it made a creaking sound.Ginny sat up strait looking paniked but when she saw who it was she relaxed "oh hey Harry"she said.Harry desided to play it cool and sat down next to her on her bed.she pushed over to let him on, and when he was on they started talking. They talked about percy, about Hogwarts, about the good and the bad times they had shared. Time seemed to slow untill it was only them in the world...

----------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up peacfully "maby it was all a dream" he thought. He was just about to get up and get dressed when he realised that he wasen't in his own room he also felt a whieght across his chest that turned out to be Ginny's arm. "Oh my god i slept with Ginny" he thought to himself. His instincts told his to jump up and run into his own room to hide under the cover's for the day, but his mind told him not to wake Ginny up and embarras them both. He disided to obey the latter. He slowly started to move her arm off his chest, when suddenly he was interupted by a noise in the hallway. "Ginny come on wake up its past 10" said a very annoyed sounding Ron. Harry froze, suddenly the door burst open and Harry was starring at the outline of Ron in the doorway "HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER"

--------------------------------------------------


	3. A Fun Day

Well here it is Sorry for the long wait I am very busy at school

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did

-----------------------------

Chapter 3 A Fun Day

Harry woke up with a blinding headache his fight with Ron the night before had not lasted very long, but had left him in a lot of pain. As he got up he thought of the events of the night before, he had not meant to sleep with Ginny, it had just sort of happened. Harry didn't even understand why Ron was so mad it's not like anything bad had happened between them.

He opened his door quietly so as not to wake anyone and made his way to the bathroom I know he thought to himself as he started the shower as soon as Ginny wakes up I'll apologize to her. Feeling much better with himself Harry made his way downstairs after his shower, to find the kitchen already filled with Weasley's.

Oh man he thought to himself this is not good. All the Weasley's in the room except one (Ginny) were glaring at him as if he had just killed the minister for magic, obviously Ron had spread the news of him sleeping with Ginny.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh hi" he said plastering a nervous smile on his face.

He was met with stony silence from all the occupants of the table except Ginny who uttered an embarrassed hi back.

He silently pulled himself up a chair wishing he was anywhere else then where he currently was, And he started eating the food that Mrs. Weasley had left out for him. Just as he was about to stick his fork into a sausage an owl hit the kitchen window startling everyone out of their thoughts.

"Oh Errol said Ron" gazing at the stunned own lying on the window sill

The owl seemed to twitch and then suddenly flipped itself over and offered its leg to Ron, who grudgingly accepted.

Harry was glad for this interruption as it took all the suspicion and pressure off of him and Ginny he shot her a shy glance which was met with an equally shy smile from Ginny. In that moment Harry was amazed at her newfound beauty which seemed to radiate from her when she smiled.

Ron turned around after untying the letter from Errol's leg to see his best friend and sister staring at each other with strange looks in their eyes he immediately moved to break them up but it turned out that all the Weasley brothers had the same thing in mind and they all collided to land in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor. Ginny giggled which seemed to be contagious since in a matter of seconds all the Weasley's including Harry were on the ground rolling with laughter there previous grudge against Harry forgotten. Later that day Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione all went UP to the clearing to practice Quiditch. The teams were Harry (seeker), Ron (keeper), Fred(chaser), and George (chaser) representing the Griffindor team against Bill (keeper), Charlie (seeker), Ginny (chaser), and Hermione (chaser), The latter barely managing to stay on her broom, representing the Burrow. This was the first time that the legendary Hogwarts Seekers had faced each other and everyone (except perhaps Hermione) was looking forward to the match. Harry started it by releasing the two balls that were needed and then quickly mounting his Firebolt and setting off in search of the snitch. As soon as the Quaffle was released Ginny pounced on it and set off down the pitch at a reckless pace, Harry followed her with his eyes admiring her form on a broom before realizing that she was distracting him from the game.  
Ginny zoomed down the pitch and threw a quick lob pass at Hermione who dropped it because she needed two hands to stay on her broom. Fred Who had been covering Hermione like hawk caught the dropped ball and set of towards the other end of the pitch only to be stopped by Ginny who had desperately flown into his path startling him into dropping the ball. Ginny who was not going to be beaten by Harry took advantage of Fred dropping the ball and dove to recover the dropped ball only to fly straight at Ron without even throwing a glance at Hermione, who was having enough problems just staying on her broom to even consider catching a ball. Ginny did a quick Sloth Grip Roll to confuse her brother and then faked left only to release a powerful shot directly through the right hoop. "I've got to tell the new Quidditch Captain about her" thought Harry to himself as he watched her do a Loop de Loop her face radiant.

After an hour the Burrow team were up By 150 points And Harry was getting desperate, he had watched Charlie go into a number of fake dives designed to stress him out, "well" he thought bitterly to himself "it's working", then suddenly he saw it hovering a few feet off the ground, the problem was that Charlie had also seen it and was now diving at full speed towards the ground. Harry lay flat against his broom urging it down after Charlie, as he was drawing close to him Harry realized that if didn't do something fast he would collide with Charlie, so he flipped his broom upsidown and flew directly underneath him only to snatch the snitch from Charlie's outstretched fingers. The game ended in a tie and both teams walked off the pitch in good spirits talking and laughing. As they aproched the house mrs Weasley walked out of the house her face pale "something has happened" She said

A/N I love clifie's sorry it took so long to update I was very busy. Thank you to my reviewers who brighten my life with their constructive criticism

firesangel21: thanks I'm having a bad case of writers block now so anything helps

HoneyP: well here it is sry it took so long

TheLud: I'm trying lol

Magic sparkler: I'm not realy sure I don't really like him


	4. Authors note

A/N I'm very sorry to all the people who liked this story but I have decided to abandon this story since I have nowhere to go with it if anybody does like it though please review and I might consider continuing thank you to all the people who reviewed it and a special thanks to tonksfield27 for letting me know that The Only One was a piece of S

P.S. If you did like it and you review tell me what you think I should do with it

Tom(A.K.A. Iloveginnyweasly)


End file.
